moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard (The Walking Dead)
Richard is a supporting character in the seventh season of The Walking Dead. He was a soldier of the Kingdom and a close friend to King Ezekiel. He was portrayed by Karl Makinen. History Little is known about Richard's early life. Before the apocalypse, he lived a typical life with his wife and daughter in Washington D.C. When the zombie outbreak occurred, Richard and his family found themselves living in a tented community. This community suffered a multitude of internal problems that Richard was concerned about but never acted upon, feeling that it wasn't his responsibility. At some point, a conflict arose which resulted in a fire sweeping through the community. Richard lost his wife during this incident and fled with his daughter Katy. After three days of running without food or rest, Richard and Katy found themselves in a precarious situation in which they were surrounded by walkers. Richard survived, but Katy was devoured. At some point after losing his daughter, Richard was found by Ezekiel and welcomed into the Kingdom, a secure and prosperous community. Grateful to Ezekiel for saving him, Richard pledged his life to serving the Kingdom. Over time, he would become a leading member of the Kingdom's militia and a close personal friend of the King. Richard was present at the time of the arrival of a notorious group of survivors named the Saviours who operated on behalf of Negan. Upon meeting, the Saviours demanded a portion of supplies in exchange for leaving the community unscathed, to which Ezekiel complied under the condition that the Saviour’s would never step foot inside the Kingdom. Throughout the following months Richard aided his group in gathering supplies in order to compensate towards the Saviours demands and thus he took part in several conducted weekly trades between the two groups, which he alongside Ezekiel, and several others kept secretly hidden from the rest of the community. Following the arrival of Carol Peletier and Morgan Jones in the Kingdom, Richard learns of the community of Alexandria which has had its own problems with the Saviours. As time goes on and other Alexandrians meet with Ezekiel, Richard becomes convinced that if the Kingdom reaches out to other communities, they will be able to band together and fight back against the Saviours. However, Ezekiel remains hesitant to take action and wants to maintain peace with the Saviours, but Richard knows that the Saviours only become stronger with each tribute they take from the subjugated communities. Thus, Richard begins plotting to start a conflict between the Kingdom and the Saviours, willing to sacrifice himself in order to rally his people to fight. Death In the episode "Bury Me Here", Richard joins Ezekiel, Jerry, Benjamin and Morgan on a supply drop for the Saviours. What the group are unaware of is that Richard has sabotaged the drop, removing a melon from the delivery and blocking the road to the drop site with shopping trolleys to make the group late. The purpose of this sabotage was to spark a conflict between the Kingdom and the Saviours and Richard had intended for the Saviours to execute him as punishment for the late drop. However, things don't turn out according to plan. When the group arrive at the drop-off point, Gavin inspects the delivery to find that they are one melon short. He has Jared make an example of one of them so that they don't repeat the mistake in the future. Having been previously antagonized by Jared on previous drops, Richard was expecting Jared to shoot him. However, Jared instead shot Benjamin through the thigh. Ezekiel, Richard, Jerry and Morgan take the wounded Benjamin to Carol's house as Benjamin is bleeding too quickly to get him to the Kingdom in time. Despite everyone's best efforts, Benjamin dies of blood loss. His brain is stabbed afterwards to prevent him from reanimating. After Benjamin's death, Richard confesses to Morgan his plan. When the Kingdom finish their drop the next day, Morgan attacks Richard while Ezekiel and the Saviours watch in shock. Morgan strangles Richard to death and then tells everyone how Richard's actions had resulted in Benjamin's death. As the Saviours and Ezekiel's people leave, Morgan draws a knife and stabs Richard's brain before he reanimates. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Murder Victims Category:Death by Asphyxiation